


A Goddess's Graceful Gift

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Impregnation, Romance, Sex, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Fantasy Medieval AU-A wayward insecure Knight named Jaune journeys for an answer or rather a prayer for his solution facing a large Grimm horde heading towards the kingdom he protects. He looks to one of the lesser-known Goddesses; the Goddess of Victory Pyrrha. Offering his prayer and wishing his honest thoughts reached her Jaune is then visited by Goddess herself with a surprising 'Gift' she is offering him; her eternal love and her body with the promise of bearing him a child.





	A Goddess's Graceful Gift

  
  


**A Goddess’s Happiness**

**RWBY**

**For TrollMario**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter One- Gift to the Wayward Knight**

 

*******

There is a time before modern invention, an era where fantasy reigned supreme and people could be the best they ever could with the aid of magic, training, and combat. Monsters of darkness called Grimm ravaged the lands like always, often being little more than canon fodder for aspiring warriors yet still enough of a threat to kingdoms and villages alike. Thus, warriors from all backgrounds, all lands gather together and train to become saviors of the people. Some started off strong, others started weak, and all of them prayed to the gods and goddesses that reign in the domain above the world watching to witness their bravery in action.

One such knight by the name of Jaune of the Arc family, was one of them. The blonde teenage boy was currently trekking his way over to the mountain Shrine of the Aeris lands in order to offer a tribute and prayer to the goddess of Victory; Pyrrha.

******

 

Stepping one boot-clad foot before the other the blonde knight, wearing a paladin’s cape, grey steel shoulder  pauldrons, light-armor made of both grey steel plates with leather bindings designed for mobility walked on through the mountain. Around him was greenery, lush and verdant with many forms of life such as exotic plants and animals. The sun shone brightly from above as he entered the architecture of the shrine ahead of him, a weary look was on his face as he stepped onto the first stone step of the spacious exotic-looking area where a statue of the Goddess Pyrrha stood elegantly posed.

“Whew, finally….I made it. That only took a few hundred miles, but I am finally here.” He sighed in relief hunching over with hands on his knees breathing exasperatedly before turning his head upward. Jaune had a weary look on his face, likely from his travels, and reached behind himself into his satchel to pull out a bouquet of the Goddess’s preferred brand of flowers; red tulips and spider-lilies. ‘Okay, Goddess, please hear my prayers. I have a lot riding on this, what with the Grimm horde knocking on my Kingdom’s doorstep.’

Jaune thought this and took a deep breath before stepping over to the statue where a scant amount of offerings were set. He knew people didn’t venture this far for one of the more obscure Goddesses in common legend, it was said that Pyrrha preferred anonymity and was seldom told about to others leaving her existence scarcely known except by the most seasoned of adventures. 

Placing the bouquet down at the feet of the stature Jaune took a moment to look up at her and admire the beauty she held. According to the design she had long flowing hair tied back into an elegant overhead ponytail. A golden circlet was on her head, the only thing that wasn’t made out of stone and was actually there. Her body looked young in appearance yet had a figure of utter perfection with legs showing out of an elegant robe and bust held back only by an armored breastplate, with a long elegant raiment flowing around her arms. 

Jaune blushed as he stared at her then cleared his throat ready to speak to her prayer. He got down on one knee ,put his hands together, and spoke.

“Hear me, oh benevolent Goddess Pyrrha, I am Jaune Arc, beginner knight given a really big job to do. I have legions, scores of Grimm knocking at my door at the Kingdom of Arcadia, my home and my responsibility. I spent years honing my skills to match plenty of fierce warriors in my pilgrimage around Sonos, but I don't think it’ll be enough to face that onslaught. I fear being unable to stop it and giving in to my insecurities and doubts about leading a group of many huntsmen and huntress against it. So I come here, to offer my prayers for your guidance. Please give me the strength and the bravery to face this challenge and may your blessings grant me victory in stopping an onslaught. So please, I beg of you, give me the strength I need to win this.” Jaune finished his prayer not truly expecting something magical to happen, but rather some sort of sign pointing him to a solution. 

He slowly rose to his feet and undid his arms as he faced the statue once again. He admired the beauty the Victory Goddess held and wondered if she heard his prayers, he’d like to see her in person. Gods did exist in this world after all, starting with the two brother gods of destruction and creation that spawned humanity.

“Well, hope that did it. At the very least I have some of that weight off my mind now so I can concentrate on the battle ahead. I’d say the trip I needed to take to get here was kinda worth it, hope you’ll give me a blessing, Goddess Pyrrha. I’ll be going now.” Jaune said to the statue before turning on his heel and leaving the shrine. 

As he walked away a pair of eyes magically manifested themselves onto the statue, they watched the man with sparkles inside her green irises, whether it be a look of admiration or happiness at perhaps finally finding the one she had searched for after so long.

‘Brave, humble warrior of the people…..I shall come for you very soon.’

******

Trekking the long arduous journey back to his homeland Jaune made his way into the spacious domain of Arcadia’s borders. He saw a lustrous modest kingdom lathed in stone and gold spanning many acres for its residents from many nations and lands. He as nobility and thus resided in the inner quarter where the castle stood, Jaune sometimes regretted that he was chosen out of the one hundred trainee knights to lead this campaign while so many left the kingdom with their families. They knew what was coming, many people knew what was coming and plenty certainly had no faith in him leading the charge to victory. 

He was one of the lowest ranked knights to achieve the mantle of honor after all, even Jaune doubted his ability, but here he was trying anyway.

“Well, it’s good to be home finally. Now to get to my house and res-” He cut off in mid-sentence when he saw the dark clouds further on in the distance. It would be a day or three away from reaching this region, Jaune knew it to be the horde of Grimm they had all been warned about from some time ago. The reason he made his journey was there in the sky straight ahead, he felt nervous at seeing it and gulped it down as he walked across the bridge heading into one of the Kingdom’s main entrances. 

He gave the guards the usual nod and grunt allowing him passage, they recognized him after all and made no hostile moves to stop him. He eventually set foot into the kingdom’s inner quarters eventually making his way toward his modest two-story home somewhere near the main castle. Jaune greeted his many residents and saw many civilians arming themselves with various blades, knives, and staffs for the impending battle. He sighed when seeing this knowing that being in charge of the defense meant taking the blame for whenever things start going south. Regardless he was tired and in need of rest, he wouldn’t even stop by the local pub for a drink or two and flirt with the usual blonde busty bar hostess he was friends with.

Once he came to his house he unlocked the door and walked up to his bedroom ready to turn in for the night. Stripping his armor off piece by piece he eventually became naked in little more than a pair of boxers and plopped himself onto the bed in his room.

“Ooof, time to rest. Hopefully a miracle or something happens sokon….I can’t lose my Kingdom and let the people living here die to the Grimm.” He said to himself tiredly letting his eyes droop until slumber took ahold of him. 

As night time fell so too did the glow of the shattered moon rise up cascading a gentle light over the surface of the lively Kingdom of Arcadia. One of the double-folded windows of Jaune’s bedroom quietly parted open, a stream of heavenly moonlight streamed through it while he slept soundly. Amidst the cascade of glowing light a heavenly figure appeared out of nowhere with a gentle golden glow emanating around her body. 

She stepped into the bedroom smiling sweetly at the sleeping knight lying just a few paces ahead of her, she had a smile on her face and wore her long beautiful red hair back into an overhead ponytail draped through a golden ornate circlet being worn on her head. A long bright red sash hung around her elegant arms, her robes were light-orange in color and mildly transparent to boot showing off the figure of her lower body through a shadowy veil. She had a gold and bronze breastplate above her dress holding her tits in place as, a golden necklace hung around her neck with bracelets around her wrists, she was the picture perfect definition of beauty and divinity rolled into one neat package. 

The most vexing sight of all would be her emerald green eyes sparkling with benevolence as they focused on Jaune’s sleeping form.

“There you are, my brave and noble knight.” She murmured in a sensual whisper as she brought herself to loom over his head letting her bodily glow disturb him from his sleep.

“Mmm, hm?” Jaune groggily opened up his eyes and saw the glowing goddess standing a few inches from him, reality registered in his mind and his face contorted into one completely surprised expression. 

“Hmm!? What the….you’re...you’re…..!” Jaune exclaimed feeling a slight bit of panic and nearly spilling off of his bed making her giggle humorously at his reaction.

“Yes, I am Pyrrha…” She introduced making a radiant glow of gentle golden aura illuminating the area behind her. Jaune got a better look at her face and immediately recognized her as from the statue, his heart raced and his eyes became starstruck at her beauty.

‘She looks exactly like the statue!’ Jaune marveled really taking in her appearance as the glow died down. Pyrrha smiled sweetly at him and knelt forward crawling onto the bed toward him with a focused gaze locked onto his shocked face. 

Her soft-looking hands came up and cupped his cheeks as she leaned in closely about to speak again.

“My sweet, humble, courageous knight, I have heard your prayers and seen your history through your own eyes when you arrived at my shrine. I know you to be of valor and care deeply for your people as the scourge of Grimm make their march. This is why I have come here….to offer something after seeing such a pure soul in need of salvation.” Pyrrha spoke with a majestic loving voice that made the humble knight blush hotly at merely being in her presence.

His face lit up with excitement and nodded eagerly as he waited to hear what she had to offer.

“That’s great, what is it? A magical incantation? A super weapon capable of blasting the Grimm in hordes? A…..” Jaune trailed off once she reached her hands to the elegant ornate straps around her shoulders pulling them off. His face froze in surprise at the amazing sight of her stripping her clothes in front of him until his jaw dropped.

Pyrrha pulled herself closer to him once she removed her straps and magically made her breastplate disappear from her person leaving her large breasts covered up by the thin golden fabric of her outfit. Jaune’s face started glowing red as his erection began forming a tent within his boxers, Pyrrha giggled upon seeing it and noted that the lifeforce inside his member was grand meaning he had a rather generous endowment.

“G-g-goddess?” He yelped comically feeling as if this were a dream inspired by stress. Pyrrha brought one of her hands over to his face putting a finger over his lips silencing him with a soothing whisper.

“Shhh, this is no dream , my chosen knight. I am giving myself to you, my body, my heart, my love, everything! I have seen into your mind and witnessed your deeds and know of your noble caring nature that comes with the love for your people. Rarely have I ever met a knight such as you, even if I had I doubt they’d make me feel this way I do about you, Jaune.” She confessed making Jaune’s heart skip a mile a minute as she took back her finger. 

She smiled coyly and leaned in cupping his face into her hands kissing him full on the lips. Jaune’s eyes went wide as saucers at his miraculous surprise he was given, never had he ever heard of a goddess falling in love with a human. That human happened to be him of all people, Jaune wanted to sob with gratitude at this boon but found that he should be strong for her instead.

Closing his eyes and reaching for her face he pulled her lips further into his mouth kissing her back in every way he knew how. Pyrrha sensed this development and began channeling more of her passion into the liplock. Their lips meshed heatedly into the lip-lock even more, Pyrrha hungrily devoured his lips tasting him as she held him closely to her body. Her clothes started magically disintegrating from her body changing into golden spectral dust revealing more skin which was unseen by Jaune since they were still kissing.

“Hmmmm.~ Hhaahh…..oh how I’ve waited for this, my knight.” Pyrrha breathed out once she let go of his lips. She saw the handsome blonde boyish face blushing heavily while looking dazedly at her, he smiled a goofy smile at her until his eyes darted downward noticing she was naked.

Pyrrha giggled whimsically again and stood back exposing her prime perfect womanly body. Jaune felt like he’d have a heart attack from seeing it; her frame was tall and primed to perfection, her waist was slim and her hips wide giving her curves. Her breasts were the crown jewel of it all with them being robust G cups that made his mouth water. Jaune’s face looked comically stunned with fascination upon seeing her naked perfection. 

Pyrrha enjoyed seeing his face like this, but right now she wanted her chosen knight to make love to her. Leaning forward on her knees she pressed her breasts right into his face snapping him out of his reverie.

“Mmffhp!” Jaune stammered out when those big pillowy breasts pressed into his mug and felt Pyrrha’s arms wrap around his head.

“Go ahead, my knight, enjoy my bounty at your leisure. You’ve certainly earned it, and once you’re done defeating that horde of Grimm I’ll make you my chosen lifemate soon after. We’ll be happy together and right now I’m very eager to indulge in the carnal act of human intimacy. So go ahead, and feed on them, my love.” Pyrrha said soothingly making him look up at her from her breasts with adoration. 

His eyes watered while his dick became harder than rock, he brought his hands up to her breasts grabbing each one into both hands making her squeal at the sensation of being groped by him. Pyrrha started huffing hotly in rising pleasure, his fingers held a strong grip yet felt gentle enough to feel like a massage. Jaune groped and fondled them each leisurely with a sensual pace all while running his tongue along her breasts making her shudder in sensation.

“Haahh….! Yess…..indulge yourself, my knight. It’s...mmhh….all for you!~” Pyrrha gasped magically letting her hair fall free with her golden band holding it up disappearing. She looked like a masterpiece of artwork and craned her head back moaning sensually while Jaune tended to her breasts. 

He massaged them in slow circles hitting many weak spots within her body, his fingers kneaded each one while his hands rotated them around. He did this for a few minutes and removed his right hand so he could wrap his wet hungry lips around the areola of her nipple.

“Haahh!~ Oohhh…..yes!” Pyrrha gasped loudly closing her eyes in bliss and squeezing his face into her bosom even further with her hands. Jaune’s mouth sucked feverishly on it like an infant baby feeding from its mother, his lips pulled and sucked wetly on her nipple for a couple of minutes before pulling back so he could latch them onto the other one. He heard Pyrrha air out another hearty moan when feeling him suck on it. 

A small chorus of sucking sounds followed with Jaune tenderly feeding from her breast with eyes closed, he knew not to expect milk to come out of them, but it still felt amazing to actually do this with a woman as amazing as her. Pyrrha continued moaning hotly in constant blissful breaths cradling his face into her bosom for another several minutes. 

“Mmnnhh! Haahh…..Jaune….!~” she breathed out constantly until he pulled himself from her mammaries, Jaune leaned up closely so he could be face to face with his goddess falling even more in love with her each second. He cupped her face into his hands again resulting in a heated kiss that left her melting into a puddle.

‘Truly! Truly he’s a savant in the art of romancing women! I knew he had no such luck prior to tonight, but oh how wise was I to choose him! It must be destiny!’ Pyrrha celebrated feeling her heart race and her body melt at his touch.

Jaune’s mouth made out languidly with the girl for another seven minutes until he pulled himself off and stood up to undo his pajama pants. She waited with excitement as the piece of cloth came off revealing the surprising sight of a thick and heavy ten and a half inch phallus waiting for her to suck. Pyrrha’s gem-green eyes became dazzled with stars the moment she saw it, she knew what to expect when she peered into his soul back at the shrine, but to see it in person was a whole nother story entirely. She looked up to see Jaune bashfully scratching the side of his cheek until he lifted his pajama shirt up over his body. 

The goddess drank in the sight of his muscled abs with a comically drooling smile on her lips, she blushed heavily as he looked down at her with a determined confident gaze she’d never seen before. Jaune smiled warmly at her and knelt down again pushing her gently on her back as he climbed on top of her body. Pyrrha knew what came next and held her legs far apart exposing her moist folds openly before him. Jaune gulped nervously with sexual excitement as he held his member into his right hand guiding it to her open pink wetness. 

‘I swear I thought I saw some gold shimmering sparkles around it. I can’t believe I’m actually about to have sex with a goddess!’ Jaune thought with excitement looking at her with a smile and seeing her smiling back while extending her hands. He never felt more in love in all his life, even Duchess Schnee didn’t dazzle him as much as this redheaded goddess.

Pyrrha felt the nub of his cockhead hot dog her moist open folds for a brief moment, Jaune chuckled as he teased her making the woman pout cutely at him. She brought up her legs and threatened to wrap them around his waist forcing him into her, but thankfully  he pushed the head in making her arch her chest forward in reaction. A surprised look on her face followed up with a loud gasp escaping her lips, she felt his bulbous dick push through entering her divine folds for the first time in her eternal existence. 

Pyrrha was becoming a woman right now, or rather a human’s woman and loving the feeling he was giving her as he sunk himself on in!

“Muuuaaahhh!~” She gasped loudly bucking her body up against him with legs wrapping tightly across his buttocks. Jaune let out a hearty groan as he pushed his length inside of her pussy, the divine feeling of her snatch had him feeling like he was in Elysium right now. It was truly otherworldly and perhaps the greatest feeling in the entire world.

“Hhngghh! Oohh Goddess!” He moaned sinking more of his appendage into her snatch feeling her tight walls open up to swallow him whole until he pushed against her body in missionary position. Jaune felt otherworldly pleasure coming from her soft perfect frame as he pushed his member up against her cervix, he settled his knees on either side of her buttocks keeping himself steady as he began sawing  back his hips to meet Pyrrha’s in subsequent thrusts.

“Mmhhgg! Aaahhhh!~ Jaaauune!~” She howled wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and craning her face forward to wrap her lips around his own for yet another deep loving kiss. Jaune kissed back with just as much passion resulting in their tongues meshing languidly with each other as he started pumping himself into her.

The bed started shaking and his frame really began heaving against her naked form creating a sheen  of sweat from the ever-growing intensity of their mating. Jaune humped and pressed himself into Pyrrha over and over again sheathing his thick appendage deep into her snatch. Pyrrha heaved and moaned loudly inside of his mouth, all while tasting his tongue, she sucked gingerly on it savoring the taste as she felt his weight press into her mechanically. Each thrust, each sensation he gave her sent chills of utmost nirvana up her spine truly cementing to her that she indeed choose a champion worth offering her body to. She hoped he was virile enough to bless her with a child, it had been one of her lifelong wishes to settle into motherhood with a father of noble and heroic nature.

“Mhh mh mh mh mh mhhhhm!~” She moaned into his mouth crossing her head diagonally to keep his glued onto hers. Their lips wetly squished into each other passionately with tongues openly slobbering over one another in heated splendor.

Jaune still couldn't believe his luck that he was indeed having sex with an actual goddess, he felt like he could be dreaming right now and still wake up happy this happened to him in some manner or another. He held his hands around her waist keeping her lower body up above the bed causing her legs to pretzel hold around his lower back. He felt his cock get sucked in deeper making him hammer gingerly into her cervix in unbidden lust. He had to sit up on his knees a bit to keep the feverish pace going. Loud skin-slapping noises echoed out throughout the room alongside Pyrrha’s moans, she kept her hands locked tightly around his neck keeping her suspended on his being as his dick continuously sawed in and out of her quim. She could feel every ridge of his thick member roll into her sensitive womanly flesh, each time he pushed up into her cervix Pyrrha felt a tingle of sensation that brought her close to cumming with just a touch. 

She understood it to be her G-spot as it were, keeping her legs crossed behind his back she started grinding herself up along his waist making sure his dick sawed her insides the same way pushing her ever close to climax.

“Hnngghh! Goddess! Aaahh!~” Jaune moaned feeling the difference. He felt her pussy wrap and suck his length in tightly thanks to her own movements, this continued until Pyrrha took control from him causing him to tumble onto his  back with her on top.

“Now it’s time to let the goddess show you how much you mean to her, beloved.” She purred planting her hands down on his nicely chiseled pecs. Pyrrha uncrossed her legs from behind his back and rested them on his sides maintaining a cowgirl position. Her taut wide buttocks bounced and jiggled voraciously as he smashed against his thighs with nonstop fervor. She was pouring out all her passion for the brave noble knight and making sure he felt every bit of it as she rode him. 

The  sounds of bodies meeting each other intensified with Pyrrha smacking her ass against his waist gleefully pulling his member in deep inside of her cervix with every bounce. She huffed and grunted with undeniable pleasure riding him wildly while her tits jiggled about, Jaune was mesmerized by watching them bounce up in front of his face, he wanted more than anything to grab onto each one while she fucked herself on his phallus. Pyrrha sensed this and brought her hands up to Jaune’s wrists grabbing them and guiding them up to her chest letting his fingers latch on her large heavenly boobs for support.

“Go ahead, they’re all yours.~” She said with a sweet loving smile as Jaune got to work gleefully stroking them in tandem making her moan loudly in sensation.

“Nnggaaahhhh! Oooohhhh darling!~” She howled with eyes closed as she began grinding herself on his waist feeling his member push up tightly into her depths. Her walls were beginning to wrap tightly around his length squeezing it tightly as she worked herself on him voraciously. Her buttocks jiggled and smacked down on his thighs in rapid-fire pace riding him more frantically while he played with her tits. 

She  mewled sensationally as she felt his thick fingers knead her breasts like dough, these ministrations sent pleasurable chills up her spine pushing her ever close to climax. Her body swayed and heaved organically along his waist even more, this caused the bed to shake even harder with the goddess pressing herself down more enthusiastically on him. Jaune groaned in pleasure and brought his hands back from her tits to grab her waist and resume pushing his length up into her cunt with renewed savagery.

“Uuunngghh! Jaune….! Jaaaauunnee! I’m...I’m coming!~” She announced as they rutted heartedly for another thirty minutes ending with Pyrrha’s pussy clamping down tightly on the knight’s member. 

“Hgghnnnh! Ooohh me tooo!~ oohh I Love you, Pyrrha!~” He said arching his chest upward as well as buck his pelvis up into her nether region with wild abandon.

“Nnnhhh! I love you too! Breed me, brave knight! I’ll gladly have your child and we’ll raise it together! Aaaahhh!” Pyrrha announced slamming her bottom down hard on his waist feeling her cervix open up and squeeze tightly around his length resulting in a joint orgasm between the two!

Jaune halted his thrusting and felt his balls swell up, his shaft throbbed loudly sending thick continuous amounts of semen straight up into her pussy filling up her cervix and beyond! Her womb opened up welcoming all of it with Pyrrha desperately hoping to get pregnant from him. She squeezed her vaginal muscles tightly down on his waist squeezing him for every ounce of seed he had to offer. She bent herself down wrapping her arms around his neck again nuzzling her face next to his as they rode out their climax together!

“Aaahh! Aaah! Aaaaahhh!” Pyrrha hollered out feeling her pussy squeeze and milk everything from Jaune’s length as it pumped endless amounts of thick heavily virile sperm into her uterus! The pair halted their movements of pressing into each other leaving the only sound of life coming out of them to be their heavy breaths and the sounds of his seed pumping deeply into the goddess's body. It was so loud both of them could hear it to be similar to gulping noises, Pyrrha’s body lurched and writhed against Jaune’s repeatedly feeling his seed pool into her womb filling her up. She smiled gleefully when she sensed a swarm of sperm cells racing towards one of her unprotected eggs. They tore apart the membrane and made fertilizing contact with it claiming to begin baking the child inside.

‘Yes! Yesss! Ooh by the gods yes! I can feel it! I am going to become a mother to his child! Yes!’ She internally celebrated as her pussy squelched and squeezed more of his sperm into her receptive womb. She ground her hips into his waist some more determined to wring everything out as they rode out their climaxes together.

Jaune grunted consecutively several times each with one hard bump his hips pushing against Pyrrha’s naked body. He could feel his seed leaving his testicles to pool into her insides repeatedly like there was a vortex swallowing everything in. a wide goofy smile crossed his face as he eventually rode out his climax feeling Pyrrha’s snatch become full with his seed thus making it ooze out onto his waist. The redheaded goddess panted tiredly wearing a peaceful smile as she stayed comfortably on top of his chest. Pyrrha kept her arms wrapped around his neck lovingly and brought her head up to begin making out with  him yet again. 

“Hmmhhh.~” She hummed as she forced her tongue into his mouth tasting him as he tasted her. The two were now going to be a mother and father together for the demigod child brewing inside of the goddess's belly. Thoughts of the future didn’t plague her mind one bit because she knew in  her heart that she wanted to be with him, although she did have to give birth in Elysium where only they could handle the birth/creation of new gods and goddesses. Pyrrha hoped she’d get a boy, regardless of what gender the child came out as she’d love it proudly and cherish it with her soon-to-be husband.

The pair made out some more until eventually breaking apart from each other’s lips, Pyrrha looked adoringly into Jaune’s blue eyes feeling the afterglow of their lovemaking really connect mortal to god this evening.

“Wow...huff...huff...that was...that was….” Jaune sputtered out feeling exhilarated until she finished his sentence for him.

“Otherworldly? Hehehehe, I agree. There is no lover like you, Jaune. Well that is to say I...have never had one until now, but I can safely say you have the capability to make any goddess lose their voice screaming in euphoria. Perhaps you were blessed from the very beginning and didn’t know it until now.” Pyrrha guessed making him blush and smile at her before cradling her face closely pulling her into another kiss.

Pyrrha accepted it instantly relishing in the feel of his lips curling smoothly along her own as she held onto his head with her hands. They rolled together nakedly within the sheets with Jaune suddenly altering their positions so that he was on top again. Pyrrha shivered with excitement and felt his erection stiffen back up inside of her quim. She was on her back again but this time her hips were lifted diagonally resulting in one leg being lifted up high into the air being held by his left hand.

“I think this ‘mere mortal’ has more to show you with how humans do things in the bedsheets. You’re….my first too, you know, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Jaune said making her blush with happiness as she nodded.

“Of course, we have to make sure I am successfully seeded with your offspring after all, besides I would very much like to know more about the art of sexual intimacy. As such would benefit a man and his chosen lover?” Pyrrha guessed hoping Jaune would say he’d choose her for eternity. To her surprise he nodded with a smirk.

“Definitely, I couldn't think of doing this with anyone else other than you, my goddess.” Jaune answered making her heart swell as she felt him stir his dick inside of her quim. Pyrrha smiled slyly and began rolling her pelvis along his waist while remaining straddled on top of him.

Her large breasts started heaving up and down with her arms going behind her neck provocatively exposing her body to her lover with glee. Pyrrha’s smooth skin glided across his pelvis fluidly with her mound squeezing tight on Jaune’s dick making him mewl in satisfaction and happiness. He started groaning loudly inside of his throat as he felt her cervix squeeze his length back to life, he began bucking back up into her pelvis making a chorus of soft squelching noises that went with the bed creaking.

“Uunngghh! Jaune! Hehehehe, I can see us doing this forever, that’s how long I’ll be with you for! I love yooooou!~” The goddess exclaimed with a bright happy smile on her face as her body began undulating more wildly on his waist meshing her taut wide buttocks languidly into his thighs. Their bodies started heaving together noisily with both parties pumping against each other like virile excited lovers. 

“Haaah aahh aah aahh aahhh! Yess! Press into me, Jaune! I’m all yours forever!” Pyrrha called out with face contorted into one of pure bliss. Her body suddenly started glowing a gentle heavenly glow of aura coating her lovely frame. Jaune’s eyes widened in awe as he saw her manifesting her goddess-like energies and channeling them into her body. 

Suddenly the silky vice-like feel of her snatch became smoother and intensified in feeling making Jaune’s member throb more energetically as she rode him like a stallion! Pyrrha was delirious with pleasure and ecstasy as this moment as she bounced her ass onto his thighs repeatedly like a woman gone wild, the golden aura of her goddess body continued to shine as she voraciously pressed herself onto her man. Jaune’s thick meat plunged into her twat over and over again creating  loud squelching sounds of coitus as she smiled lovingly at him. They fucked in bed like this for over an hour, her golden aura made him feel refreshed and rejuvenated after awhile making him more than ready for rounds two three and four! Maybe even more.

He sat up and held his arms around her waist keeping her closely letting her large pendulous breasts squish into his chest. Pyrrha moaned and huffed happily with ecstasy as she fucked her chosen lover like  no tomorrow. Her body started to glisten with her sweat and her hari splashed across her face making her look even more beautiful as she rode him. THeir arms hooked around each other with Jaune leaning up into her mouth wrapping his lips around hers while they bucked into each other rapidly in coital ecstasy. 

“Hmmm, hmmh hmmh mh mh mh mh mhaaaahhh!~” Pyrrha moaned out loudly between breaths as she hugged her large tits into Jaune’s face making him motorboat in reflex as he met her body gingerly with his pelvis. The bed continued to creak loudly with the sounds of their lovemaking rousing many nearby  homes from their slumber

Plenty of them rabbled about the noise they were making waking many people around the area, but Pyrrha didn’t care and neither did Jaune. The two of them continued in this position with the goddess bouncing up and down manically on his meat. Each push of it going into her body sent chills of absolute pleasure through her core. She loved feeling it pummel her cervix so roughly, the goddess was finally embracing the lewd lifestyle of human copulation and doing it with the love of her immortal life. Jaune meanwhile felt the divine smoothness of her snatch clamping tightly on his meat, again and again, making him grunt with utmost pleasure. He tossed his head back moaning loudly as he hammered his hips up into Pyrrha’s taint, the woman writhed and squirmed feeling her body react to him in such a way that made her mewl loudly with ongoing ecstasy. It turns out he hit her G-spot enabling her to come a second time already!

“Kyayaaaaaaghhh!~” She hollered out tossing up her head and screaming to the heavens, again rousing noise complaints from everyone else. Pyrrha’s body straightened up with chest pushing forward making her tits squish against Jaune’s face while she shuddered with climax. Her folds squished and clamped down hard on his member coaxing him into feeling his orgasm rip right through him.

Jaune bucked upward into her nether region vicariously in hard pelvic thrusts making Pyrrha react by hugging his face into her breast suffocating him! She yelled out his name as she felt her cervix squeeze his length intensely with unabated lust. She felt Jaune groan loudly into her chest feeling his orgasm rip through his body as he held his divine lover close. His hips bucked upward several times consecutively feeling his balls swell as he pumped another generous load of sperm straight into her fertile uterus!

“Aaaaghh!~ Ooohhhh yeesss!~” She howled out to the heavens feeling her snatch squeeze his length milking him for his seed that he generously pumped into her cervix. For the second time that day Pyrrha felt the warm goo of his essence providing her with precious life that she’ll give to their upcoming baby. Such thoughts brought a wide smile to her face as she ground herself into Jaune’s waist over and over again feeling each thick pump of spunk flow into her seeking out her eggs. 

No doubt she already knew she was likely impregnated on the first try earlier, but Pyrrha found that she was addicted to having sex with  him. Thus, she wrung him dry relishing the post-coital feel of his member ejaculating into her cervix still. Jaune huffed tiredly as he felt his semen leave him, he saw his beautiful soon-to-be wife smile down at him while she pumped her pelvis on his waist some more. She rode out her climax and felt a brief respite was in order, her glow faded and she rested her head down on his head raking her fingers along his pectoral muscles as he continued to cum deep inside of her. 

He had cum so much that she was actually sporting a small belly consisting of his semen, a sight that made Pyrrha happily anxious for the onset of pregnancy that is to come.

“That...was...huff….huff...utterly divine, darling. I gather you’re ready for more?” She assumed peering up at him with green eyes flickering with happiness and mischief before leaning up to kiss him square on the lips. He held his hands around her head running his fingers through her long beautiful red hair as they made out.

Their tongues meshed together languidly coiling around each other as Pyrrha willfully embraced her lover, they rolled onto the bedsheets together nakedly with Jaune’s dick still lodged inside of her cunt. Pyrrha relished the feel of his warm strong body pressing naked against him, she hiked up one of her legs along his sides curling affectionately against his legs as they eventually began fucking once again.

This time Jaune held the goddess up against the surface of the wall behind the bed pressing her taut buttcheeks against the surface making her squeal with elation. He planted his feet into the bed standing up and tightened his pelvis into her waist before beginning to bottom out of her again. His member pulled out slowly then drove back into her tight cunt making her labia mewl as he plunged voraciously iont it. Pyrrha started huffing hotly once again and held her hands around his neck keeping herself hoisted on his meat. Her legs dangled out the sides of his waist with toes curling upward. Pyrrha felt her ass smack gingerly against the surface with Jaune pushing himself hard against her body. 

She moaned and huffed loudly clutching her arms around like her life depended on it, each hard thrust of his dick into her depths made her legs jerk out of his sides dangling helplessly with each motion. 

“Unngh! Aaahh aaahh aah aah aah aahhh!” Pyrrha started hollering out with eyes closed and breath hitching loudly in constant bliss. Her body undulated against his muscular frame pounding her against the surface of the wall above his head. Each thrust into it send tremors shaking off random things like decor and picture frames off the wall as she felt it hit the back of her womb. Cum sloshed around inside of her as Jaune’s body heaved into her own pushing her to the brink while fucking her, Jaune had the energy of a stallion right now after her glow spell earlier. 

He was currently channeling everything into his pelvis pushing against the goddess’s perfect body. Wet loud squelching noises resulted from their union as Pyrrha stirred with ever-constant sensations in her body. Jaune fucked her hard and fast with expert precision while they made out again despite being pinned against the wall like she currently was. His tongue worked into her mouth slithering around inside as he hummed with refined taste, Pyrrha closed her eyes relishing the sensation of it  going inside of her throat swallowing each other up while he smacked into her pelvis more raucously. The strong ponds of his hips became louder and harder as time went on, the goddess could barely endure it as it is without hollering his name loudly to the heavens again. Despite having his rich-thick cum inside of her womb pooling and baking their heir ,Pyrrha found her thoughts coming back to having more demigod children in the future as she ground herself into Jaune’s waist.

His member was pushing faster and harder into her womb with every strike , she ground her waist tightly around his as they continued to fuck senselessly within his bedroom making the night flow by while her body ground against him leisurely. She started to feel her walls contract wildly around his length leading to her shouting out her orgasm once more while Jaune hammered into her body in rapid-fire motion! She let out a barely stifled cry of ecstasy once her body shook and shuddered against his pelvis.

Jaune broke off from her mouth and watched Pyrrha’s face contort into one of full absolute pleasure as he felt her walls clench down on him again. He felt her shiver and watched her thrash about in intense orgasm! Clenching his teeth he felt the constant contractions of her wet walls squeeze down on his length enough to cause his ejaculation to occur! Jaune slammed his body hard into Vernal’s twat and groaned loudly in bliss feeling his member begin to pump out another thick deluge of potent semen straight into her uterus.

“Aaaaaaaargh!~” Pyrrha cried out in euphoria once again as she felt his seed flow into her womb effortlessly with cunt muscles contracting tightly around his length.  She was milking him for more and more every since increasing the swollen bulge of a stomach that had filled up with his spunk just moments prior. 

The goddess shuddered constantly as her womb filled with sperm certifiably impregnating her as it drowned out her eggs. Her legs dangled up in the air with toes twitching and curling in euphoria as she came the same time he did, their combine orgasm lasted for nearly a full minute with her body thrashing back and forth against his body and between the wall until she collapsed. 

“Hghnnnngh! Uuaahh…..ooohh….yess…~” Pyrrha collapsed onto his arms feeling worn out as she was reduced to a panting mess wearing a star-struck look on her beautiful face. 

Jaune was left panting while struggling to stand up, he panted tiredly and gently carried her off from the wall in order to set her down on the bed with him. He still felt random pulsations of her cunt milking him dry for more of his seed, the feeling of her walls squeezing him in post-coitus left him feeling incredible even as he laid on his side with her curled up next to him. Eventually they both finished cumming together leaving him fully awake smiling proudly at himself for rocking a goddess’s world.

“Well..huff...huff...she was divine alright, and a wild screamer. Hehehehe.” Jaune said to himself wearing a warm smile as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders keeping her close by.  Before he drifted off to sleep he reached over to cup her chin and pull her into a sweet succulent lip-lock that had her reflexively kissing back humming pleasurably into his mouth as their tongues gently collided in a bout of dominance.

They remained like this for the rest of the night.

******

Eventually there came the morning and Jaune woke up to find Pyrrha absent from his bed, he sat up naked and looked around his bedroom until he smelled the send of cooking coming from the kitchen. Getting up, still naked, he walked over to see the divine beauty wearing nothing but an apron over her front side as she stood in front of the stove stirring up a meal for them to eat.

“Oh, morning, darling.~” She greeted with a sunny smile making Jaune smile back as he approached her from behind. 

The proud naked knight stood behind her body and cradled it against his making her feel his erection rub up against the crook of her ass sending shivers through her spine. She felt his hands sneak around her front guiding her arms and helping her cook the eggs that were in the skillet.

“Morning to you too, my goddess. Mmhh, making breakfast in the morning? It’s really like we’re a married couple, huh?” Jaune commented making Pyrrha giggle as she flipped the eggs. She leaned up to the side capturing his lips in a sweet tender kiss as she continued.

They made out for a little while and eventually broke off leaving Jaune to hold her body even deeper making his penis grind up against the crack of her ass. Pyrrha would honestly say she loved this kind of human thing, back in Elysium she never felt such excitement doing any of the usual godly things they have to do up there, but this realization also left a sour smile on her face. Jaune noticed her shift in tension and leaned his head in to nudge against her head lovingly while she finished cooking.

“You know….there has never been a union between goddess and mortal before, Jaune.” She began seriously turning her face back to look at him with a small smile. “While I am sure I am carrying your baby I think I must return to Elysium for the time before it’s birth.”

Jaune heard this and became shocked by what she said, he looked at her wild worried confused eyes and waited for her to speak up;

“I’ll come back obviously, it’s just….that to nurture a demigod inside of me I feel I need Ambrosia to feed myself with. It’s a divine food that only exists in Elysium, do not fret for I will come back to you as soon as he or she is born and together we can be a family.” She finished leaving Jaune to frown at her like a kicked puppy. 

To settle his nerves Pyrrha reached up and held his face into each of her hands soothing him with her spiritual aura.

“Jaune, I will come back, trust me, and we will be married and start a family with each other. Also, you need to brace yourself for the fight to come, I believe in you, so please  have faith in me, my darling.” Pyrrha said soothingly making him smile again as he placed his hands around her hips pulling her closer to his body. Pyrrha leaned in close pressing her lips against his for another sweet love-fueled lip-lock that had him feeling at ease while the eggs burned up behind them for a little while.

Eventually they ate breakfast and spent the rest of the day together until Pyrrha received a divine letter that magically delivered itself to their bedroom while they cuddled. She unfurled it open and read it aloud revealing that the Sisters of Fate predicted that she was pregnant with his baby and is already growing it in her belly. This was followed up with a detailed explanation that she had to return to Elysium for the remainder of her pregnancy to properly nurture it over there, that meant saying goodbye to Jaune for at least nine months.

This was something that they were both expecting yet still didn’t like to hear about, thankfully Jaune understood this and accepted that he won’t see his goddess for some time. Before Pyrrha could change into her divine clothing she engaged Jaune one more time in bed leading to a steamy afternoon of passionate intimate sex. The bed had creaked and the house he dwelled in echoed with the noise they made together, he took his time plowing her pussy with loving tenderly strokes all while relishing her body meshing languidly against his. Pyrrha, although sad she had to leave him for the time being, relished every second she was pressing her naked body against him. 

This time around it wasn’t animalistic rutting like before, it was fueled with slow intimate passion that only true lovers shared with each other during times like these. Jaune took his time kissing her neck and ravishing her body with his fingers finding many other weak points she had on her person despite being a divine entity. Pyrrha meanwhile adapted more to the art of lovemaking so that she could manipulate the way her cunt felt around his turgid member pushing up into her snatch from any angle. She rode him happily feeling him wrap his lips around her tits hungrily sucking them in tandem for the remainder of their lovemaking.

When they were done Pyrrha magically clothed herself in her goddess attire wowwing Jaune once again just before she opened up a portal to Elysium. As she stepped in she kept  her eyes on him the entire time as the heavenly gardens of Paradise welcomed her inside, the portal was slow to close on them with Jaune looking longingly at her the entire duration of it. He had slightly sad look on his face but knew he had to have faith her in returning to him. Pyrrha flashed him a loving smile and waved him ‘farewell’ for now, she blew him a kiss just as the door closed on her and mentioned something before it did so permanently. 

Upon hearing these words and remembering what she said to him before Jaune felt his courage and strength reach its apex, a godly blessing wrapped around his body with various markings only gods or deities wore on their person. He felt surging with power and wore a determined expression on his face just before grabbing his armor and sword and venturing out into the open world to wait with the others at the barricade gate eager to take out his energies on the heartless swarm.

*******

Nine months later….

 

“Uuuhhh! Another day of captaining the garrison, another hard long slog of work.” Jaune said to himself  leaning back into his favorite chair inside the living room of his house. 

He was much the same in appearance except that now he was a hardened warrior whom all the village respects and looks up to since the Grimm battle long ago. He led with inspiring leadership tactfully coordinate all his best knights and fellow huntsman on loan to the kingdom to successfully vanquish the Grimm onslaught that threatened the people. He had displayed much strength and skill in battle impressing many while the battle continued for nearly a full week unabated.

Grimm fell in droves and the warriors that fought to protect the kingdom of Arcadia hardly fell at all, Jaune’s leadership and decision-making rivaled that of even the most revered tacticians leading to him becoming the official general commander of the entire armed force of knights. Still, despite that he was popular and respected by all he felt loneliness inside of him that no amount of praise could fill. 

He missed Pyrrha. 

Sighing to himself he undid the straps of his armor and clothing becoming only clothed in his bare essentials excluding a pair of light fabric boxers. He dusted off his armor plates and placed them into the usual places around the house, he had long since lost track of time since the Goddess of Victory returned to her home in Elysium.

Just then though….

A bright flash of golden light erupted throughout the living room causing Jaune to turn around to see a golden portal open up revealing a light-obscured silhouette. A smile bloomed on his face as the light died down revealing a smiling redheaded Goddess wearing a loose ivory robe, golden bracelets, and anklets around her legs, and ‘something’ wrapped up in a blanket inside of her arms.

“I’m home, darling!~” Pyrrha greeted with a sweet heartfelt smile making Jaune drop his gear and his jaw as his eyes started tearing up.

He choked up a bit and rubbed his face before rushing over to hug her and pull the Goddess and their newborn demigod daughter into his arms!

 

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued….? (If not, then concluded)**

 

An: This has been for TrollMario


End file.
